La Única
by Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore
Summary: Sakura ahora es una fotógrafa reconocida que viaja a través del mundo. Él un periodista y padre de familia, atrapado y sin muchas expectativas.
1. Regresa a mí

**Disclaimer: La serie Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es completamente mía.**

**

* * *

**

Y tú, lector apacible y sereno, hombres de bien, ingenuo y sano que acabas de descubrirme estas más que invitado a leerme.

**Resumen: **_Sakura y Shaoran fueron compañeros de juegos, y años después fueron compañeros de cama. Ambos crecieron compartiendo dos sueños: irse del pueblo donde vivían y estar juntos. Solo un sueño se cumplió y solo uno de ellos lo logró. Ahora Sakura es la reconocida fotógrafa de varias revistas importantes. Su vida es un constante estrés y necesita vacaciones con desesperación. Ocho años sin ver a su familia son un buen motivo para regresar al pueblo donde nació. Pero no contaba que su tranquilidad fuera interrumpida al reencontrarse con un Shaoran casado y con su hija de siete años._

* * *

En esta ocasión me gustaría que acompañaran la lectura de los capítulos con las canciones recomendadas. Algo así como una especie de soundtrack.

_Regresa a mí_

_Il Divo_

**La Única**

**Prologo **

_**Extraño el amor que se fue,**_

_**extraño la dicha también,**_

_**quiero que vuelvas a mí**_

_**y me vuelvas a querer.**_

_**No puedo más si tus no estas,**_

_**tienes que llegar,**_

_**mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado…**_

_**Regresa a mí,**_

_**quiéreme otra vez,**_

_**borra el dolor que al irte me dio**_

_**cuando te separaste de mí,**_

_**dime que si,**_

_**yo no quiero llorar,**_

_**regresa a mí…**_

_Querida Sakura:_

_Te escribo esta carta, comunicándote desagradables noticias. Me hubiera parecido mejor escribirte del inmenso amor que siento por ti. Repetirte una y mil veces lo mucho que te amo. Informarte de nuestro pronto encuentro. Desgraciadamente parece que el destino de nueva cuenta interviene en mi camino apartándome más de ti. Obligando a quedarme una vez mas anclado aquí, mientras tú te vas volviendo cada vez más inalcanzable. Alejándote de mi, aun mas, con cada uno de tus éxitos. Te envidio amor mío. Tú a diferencia de mi haz luchado por tus sueños, mientras yo, año con año he ido perdiendo los míos. Dejándome caer en la monotonía, sin esperanzas y muy pocas expectativas. _

_Y temo que ahora más que nunca, me quedare más tiempo rodeado de la misma gente y la misma geografía…_

_Mi padre ha muerto Sakura. Mi madre esta destrozada e incapaz de valerse por si misma. Me temo que es imposible que salga adelante, la muerte de su esposo la ha dejado sin ganas de vivir. Comprenderás que no puedo dejarla sola. Ni mucho menos abordar el avión que me llevaría hasta ti en dos semanas. _

_Papá se encargo de dejarme atado de manos una vez más. En su lecho de muerte y con testigos presentes, mi madre y otras dos personas. Me pidió como su última voluntad, que me hiciera cargo del periódico local, por lo menos hasta que lograra sacarlo adelante y encontrara a alguien que estuviera interesado en el. ¿Sabes lo difícil que será que alguien se interese en un simple periódico de pueblo? _

_Quise ser egoísta y negarme. Gritarle que ya tenía planes y que no incluían quedarme en __Chūgoku__. Pero, ¿Cómo negarme a las palabras de un hombre moribundo? _

_Lo odie, y me odie a mí, en el mismo momento en que acepte su petición. Ahora estoy atrapado por no se cuanto tiempo, y muriéndome por no saber cuanto voy a estar sin verte. Aborrezco mi situación Sakura. Pero no creo que sea capaz de esperar tanto para estar a tu lado. _

_El tiempo corre amor, varios de mis sueños se han truncado. Sin embargo aun hay uno que conservo y anhelo hacer realidad. Quiero formar un hogar. Tener una esposa e hijos. Una familia Sakura. Por ello quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida. _

_Sakura, te pido… ¡No!... Te suplico que regreses. Por favor amor mío, vuelve y ayúdame hacer realidad mi mas grande sueño. Tú eres la única que puede ocupar el lugar como mi mujer. Y los únicos hijos que quiero tener en mis brazos son los nuestros. Los que tú me des. Regresa a mi Sakura. Se que es demasiado lo que te estoy pidiendo. Pero ya no puedo estar mas sin ti. No puedo y no quiero vivir sin ti. Tú eres mi aire y te necesito para vivir. _

_Regresa a mi, amor. _

_Te amo _

_Shaoran Li. _

Sakura leyó dos veces la carta, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lamentaba mucho la muerte del padre de Shaoran. Aun con todos sus defectos y los arranques de posesión que tenia por todo aquello que creía de su propiedad, había llegado a tomarle afecto. Y contra todo lo que los demás pudieran creer, entendía la decisión que tomo Hien Li para pedirle a su único hijo de sacar adelante el periódico local. Eso periódico había sido el orgullo de Hien; y desde que Shaoran nació soñaba con que su hijo siguiera sus pasos.

Por desgracia Shaoran y ella compartieron el mismo sueño de querer irse de la isla tan pronto crecieran. Shaoran ansiaba ser piloto de aviación, lo que difícilmente le permitiría hacerse cargo de un trabajo que requería de su tiempo completo. Por ello cuando Hien se entero de los planes de su hijo, intento de todo para obligarlo a permanecer a su lado hasta lograr involúcralo en el negocio del periodismo.

La madre de Shaoran era otro mundo. A diferencia de su marido, ella se había criado en el seno de una familia de clase media que le permitió viajar y conocer lugares fuera de la isla. Conocía las hermosuras y tentaciones del mundo; y apoyaba a su hijo en su deseo de querer conocerlo ahora él.

Quería estar con Shaoran. Todos esos meses lejos, para ella se habían convertido en años. Ansiaba su compañía, necesitaba sus abrazos, sus besos… sus caricias. La carta no solo le comunicaba la desafortunada muerte del padre de él. También le comunicaba dos desagradables noticias más. Y una de ella era la que no podía aceptar.

Shaoran a diferencia de ella se había quedado en la isla, mientras ella se marchaba hacer realidad sus sueños.

Había crecido como fotógrafa y periodista, poco a poco alcanzaba mas sus metas. En cambio él aun era prisionero de la misma rutina. ¿No el mismo Shaoran le contaba como sus sueños poco a poco se le iban de las manos? Como caía más en la redundancia.

Y ahora él, ¿Le pedía que hiciera ella lo mismo? ¿Quería que regresara para convertirse solo en esposa, madre y ama de casa? Ahora cuando sus sueños estaban mas cerca de alcanzarlos de lo que jamás soñó que pudieran estar.

Shaoran tenía razón. Estaba siendo egoísta con ella.

Aun le faltaba por aprender, por crecer. Ella no seguiría la costumbre de las demás chicas de la isla. No pasaría su vida viviendo en Chūgoku, siendo solamente ama de casa. Sus expectativas siempre habían sido altas y hasta hace poco increíbles de alcanzar. Si regresaba como Shaoran le pedía que hiciera se marchitaría. Su vida se amargaría.

Se convertiría en una mas. Atrapada y sin esperanzas.

Su amor por Shaoran era grande. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar nada de lo que había logrado hasta ahora.

Ella también se odiaba por tomar esa decisión. Seguramente era mejor regresar con él y su familia. Pero también sabía que tampoco de esa manera se sentiría bien con ella misma. Quería tener las dos cosas: su trabajo y a él. Pero era imposible. Al igual que Shaoran también era egoísta.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Guardo la carta en el fondo de un cajón. Y tomo un boleto de avión.

No respondería a la carta. Con el tiempo, Shaoran sabría su respuesta. Después de todo si no le comunicaba buenas noticias no valía la pena responder. Además ya no tenia tiempo, tenía que adelantar cuanto antes su viaje a New York.

Su nuevo trabajo la esperaba.

Shaoran comprendería que le pedía demasiado. Solo tenia dos opciones: La perdonaba y la recordaba, o, la odiaba de por vida.

Y de todo corazón esperaba que fuera la primera opción.

_**

* * *

**_

Notas de Autora:

_¡__Hola lindas!_

_Nuevamente estoy de vuelta con esta nueva historia que espero les guste. Lo se estoy un poco loca por comenzar un proyecto nuevo, pero es una idea que me venia rondando por la cabeza desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Como ven este capitulo es bastante corto, pero espero que los demás sean un poco mas largos. _

_Y como ya leyeron, me he propuesto que a partir de ahora los capítulos sean acompañados de alguna canción. Así que si ustedes tienen alguna otra sugerencia aparte de la que yo sugerí en el capitulo, de verdad les agradecería. _

_Para las personitas que esperan actualizaciones de mis otras historias no se preocupen pronto las tendrán. _

_Ya saben cualquier comentario, duda o reclamo hacedlo saber por medio de un reviews._

_Nos vemos es próximo capitulo._

_Besos _

_Celebriant O. D._

"_Todas las penas se pueden contar en una historia"_

"_Solo un vampiro puede amar para siempre" _


	2. Fotografía

**Disclaimer: La serie Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Y tú, lector apacible y bucólico, hombres de bien, ingenuo y sano que acabas de descubrirme estas más que invitado a leerme. **

Summarys: **Ella es una periodista y fotógrafa reconocida que viaja a través del mundo. Él un periodista y padre de familia, atrapado y sin muchas expectativas. **

**Resumen: **_Sakura y Shaoran fueron compañeros de juegos, y años después fueron compañeros de cama. Ambos crecieron compartiendo dos sueños: irse del pueblo donde vivían y estar juntos. Solo un sueño se cumplió y solo uno de ellos lo logró. Ahora Sakura es la reconocida reportera de uno de los periódicos más importantes. Su vida es un constante estrés y necesita vacaciones con desesperación. Nueve años sin ver a su familia son un buen motivo para regresar al pueblo donde nació. Pero no contaba que su tranquilidad fuera interrumpida al reencontrarse con un Shaoran casado y con una hija de ocho años._

* * *

Fotografía por Gloria Estefan.

**La Única**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Me levantó en tu fotografía,**_

_**me levantó y,**_

_**siempre ahí estas tú **_

_**en el mismo sitió, y cada día **_

_**la misma mirada,**_

_**el mismo rayo de luz.**_

_**El color ya no es el mismo de antes,**_

_**tú sonrisa casi se borro,**_

_**y aunque no estés clara**_

_**yo te inventó, **_

_**en mis pensamientos y**_

_**en mi corazón. **_

_**Cuatro años después **_

_**Chūgoku, Japón.**_

-¡Mira papi! ¡Mira!

Shaoran llevó la mirada a su hija que se encontraba en a la orilla del mar. Con las piernas llenas de arena, la ropa desacomodada y el cabello castaño revoloteando a su alrededor, tenia el rostro con pequeños rastros de arena y las mejillas rojas. Dirigió su atención a su pequeña mano que sostenía lo que parecía una cocha de mar. Shaoran le sonrió de vuelta a la pequeña. Dejó la revista que leía sobre la mesa y se encamino a ella con las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones.

-Mira, es muy grande ¿verdad?- le preguntó enseñándole la concha.

Él la tomó con una mano y la miro.

_-¿Piedras?... tú no eres normal-__ dijo él._

_-¡Que! No hay nado de malo en juntar piedras- se defendió mientras recogía una piedra lisa de color blanco, de la arena - ¡Mira, son muy bonitas!- exclamó extasiada._

_Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco. _

_-Son solo piedras Sakura- recordó._

_-¿Y? Todo el mundo solo recoge conchas de mar e ignoran todo lo demás- inquirió con voz molesta – Se conforman con lo ordinario. Y yo no soy así, quiero salvarme de la redundancia._

_-¿Solo por eso recoges piedras en vez de conchas?- cuestionó con confusión._

_-No… bueno si. Me gustan ¿sabes? Me recuerdan que hay más aparte de Chūgoku. Ciudades que no están rodeadas de agua. _

_-¿Aun deseas irte?_

_-Con más fuerza que antes, mamá no se olvida de decirme lo bien parecido que es Yamazaki- comentó. Shaoran hizo una mueca de asco al escucharla – Creo que no tardara en hablar de lo hermoso que son las bodas, y tú y yo sabemos lo que quiere decir en realidad. _

_-Pero es un pervertido__ que se la pasa recostado debajo de las gradas de la escuela para verles las bragas a las chicas- rugió molesto._

_-Ya lo se, por él ya no llevo faldas- dijo sentándose en la arena._

_-¡Qué! ¿Él vio tus bragas?- preguntó anonado. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza exigió saber cuando._

_-Hace dos semanas fui a verte entrenar y olvide fijarme si ahí estaba. Cuando te seguí a los vestidores me lo tope y me dijo lo mucho que le gustaría quitármelas._

_-Ese maldito, cuando lo vea…_

_-En realidad deberías estarle agradecido- interrumpió Sakura._

_Él la miró como si estuviera loca._

_-Ese día llevaba las braguitas de color escarlata que tanto te gustan- le recordó._

_-¿Y eso qué? _

_-Pues que me gustó que me dijera eso- explicó. Él la miró con horror y Sakura se apresuro agregar – Pero en vez de imaginarme a Yamazaki, te imagine a ti. Así que le hice saber, que ya tenia quien me las quitara._

_Shaoran la miraba con asombro. Hasta ahora Sakura se había negado rotundamente a que los vieran en publico como algo mas que amigos, algo que tampoco le molestaba a él, por lo tanto ninguno de los dos había comentado nada acerca de tener un pretendiente. De pronto cambio su expresión._

_-Espera- pidió - ¿Dijiste hace dos semanas? No fue cuando…_

_-Te dije que tenias que agradecerle- dijo interrumpiéndolo por segunda vez – tú imagen quitando mis bragas y haciéndome el amor me dejo ansiosa. Recordé la vez que entraste a los vestidores de las chicas y me confesaste que deseabas hacerme tuya ahí y decidí cumplir una de tus fantasías. _

_-¡Vaya!- exclamó pasmado. Aun recordaba como lo había excitado Sakura ese día – Tendré que recomendarle a Yamazaki que te haga mas comentarios indecorosos. _

_La suave risa de Sakura se escuchó._

_-Si fuera tú no lo haría- comentó – me costó mucho trabajo esperar a que todos salieran. Estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre Tsuru- terminó._

_El silencio gobernó por unos segundos. Antes de que Sakura estallas en risas. Shaoran quiso hacerle saber su fingida molestia levantándose y comenzar a caminar. _

_-¡Shaoran! ¡Oh vamos era solo una broma!- gritó ella._

_Siguió caminando._

_-¡Shaoran! _

_-¡Espera! Solo era una broma._

_-¡Shaoran!_

-¿¡Shaoran!?

El gritó de su esposa lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Lo siento ¿Qué decías?- preguntó.

Por un momento creyó ver tristeza en los ojos de ella, pero rápidamente se deshizo de la idea.

-Que recojas tus cosas de la mesa del porche, se acerca una tormenta y es más fuerte que la demás que habido este mes- repitió.

-Bien.

Meiling le sonrió antes de cargar a la hija de ambos y caminar de regresó a su casa.

Shaoran movió la cabeza aturdido y miro al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse a causa de la tormenta que pronto azotaría a la pequeña cuidad. Observo como las personas que estaban en la playa comenzaban a recoger sus cosas por indicaciones de los guardas costas, cuando el primer trueno resonó.

_-¡Por favor Shaoran, vámonos!- insistía Sakura jalándolo de la manga de su chamarra._

_-Ya deja de canturrear, es solo una pequeña lluvia. _

_-¡Pero sabes que las detesto!_

_-¡Ya basta Sakura, deja de comportarte como una bebé!- dijo comenzando a molestarse de su actitud –te recuerdo que la idea de salir fue tuya. Yo estaba muy bien estudiando en mi casa._

_Sakura lo miro con rabia, aguantándose las ganas de querer patearlo. ¿Cómo es que siempre terminaba Shaoran volteando las cosas? Ella había solo había sugerido salir a comprar unos helados ya que en la mañana hacia un calor insoportable, y él había brincado de la cama encantado con la idea y diciendo que era mejor dar un paseo por la playa. _

_Y ahora ahí estaban, lejos de las casas de ambos y en medio de una lluvia que Sakura rogaba no se convirtiera en algo más. _

_-Al menos busquemos donde cubrirnos- pidió ella._

_Shaoran considero su idea por un momento y aceptó._

_-Estamos cerca de cabaña de los guarda costa. Vayamos allí.- ordenó tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar._

_-¿Crees que nos dejen quedarnos?_

_Él no respondió y siguieron caminando. Seguramente Sakura no se había dado cuenta que habían caminado bastante de las zonas donde iban mas las personas a divertirse._

_-¡Es esa!- exclamo aliviada Sakura corriendo hacia la cabaña – ¡No hay nadie!- gritó – ¡Y esta cerrada!_

_-__Córrete - dijo él. Y sacó de su cuello una cadena con una llave que abrió la puerta – Entra._

_Sakura entró__ no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Shaoran que pedía explicaciones. Él asintió con la cabeza y entró atrás de ella cerrando la puerta. _

_-¿Cómo es que tienes la llave de este lugar?- le preguntó mientras lo veía quitar la manta de unas cajas. _

_Ahora que veía aquella cabaña parecía abandonada. Un pedazo de la ventana que había allí estaba roto y cubierto con una bolsa de plástico. Las repisas que había estaban cubiertas de polvo y había algunas telarañas en las esquinas. Al menos el piso no estaba lleno de polvo y podían sentarse._

_-La llave me la dio Touya- respondió aventándole una toalla para que se secara – Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderme sin que papá me encontrara._

_-¿Y porque nunca me dijiste?_

_-No es que no quisiera decírtelo- le dijo acercándose a ella – es solo que siempre estamos juntos y bueno yo... si te traía aquí, iban a poner sobre alerta a tus padres..._

_-Y nos hubieran encontrado - dijo con voz seca._

_-Por favor- rogó él, y Sakura sintió sus piernas gelatinas ante su mirada – No es que no quisiera tenerte conmigo, pero…_

_-Ya no importa Shaoran- le interrumpió – Ahora ya conozco tu lugar secreto. Además no siempre podremos hacer todo junto. _

_Él la miró tratando de buscar algún rastro de molestia y suspiro aliviado cuando Sakura le sonrió con sinceridad. Shaoran se acerco a ella y la abrazo._

_-Lo siento, __no volveré a esconderte nada- prometió dejando un beso en su cuello. _

_-Bien- estuvo de acuerdo ella – Ahora... no te has dado cuenta que estamos solos- señaló ella con una mirada pícara._

_Para Shaoran aquellas palabras fueron como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin darse tiempo para nada mas, alzó al Sakura hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura y atrapó su boca con voracidad. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, Sakura hacia referencia al sexo y él saltaba como oso en celo sobre ella, cegado por la lujuria y el deseo. La separo de él, para observarla y saber que ella estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a pasar y su mente había jugado con las palabras. En una fracción de segundos la pasión que habían dejado en suspenso __para tener su consentimiento, volvió a devorarlo con una fuerza sexual que desbocaba al corazón, cuando Sakura pasó un brazo por su cuello y atacó sus labios._

_Sakura ya no supo quien había actuado primero cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Shaoran a los ojos y que la mente se le nubló ante la urgente necesidad de volver a besarlo que la dominó, como si de ello dependiera su vida._

_Lentamente, sin que sus labios se separaran, Shaoran se arrodilló, llevándola consigo hasta echarse sobre el piso de la cabaña._

_Sakura le quitó la sudadera y a esta le siguió la camisa. Shaoran dejó escapar un gemido al sentir sus senos contra su pecho desnudo. Sakura sintió que el fuego la consumía. Se acariciaron torpe y frenéticamente. No hubo delicadeza ni la sofisticación de otras veces que había hecho el amor. Solo deseo sexual, en estado puro, compulsivo. Solo dos cuerpos excitados y necesitados de las caricias del otro, hasta encontrar su liberación. Se devoraron con las manos y con la boca, exigiendo y entregando sin hacer preguntas._

_Cuando Shaoran se retiró levemente para quitarle los pantalones a Sakura, ella observó en su rostro el deseo que lo consumía y contemplo admirada su sexo erecto, que ella misma había acariciado hasta hacerle alcanzar ese estado de excitación. _

_-Eres un bruja- susurró él antes de penetrarla de un único y decidido empuje y absorber de su boca el gemido de placer que escapo de la boca de Sakura._

_-Una bruja- repitió el, mientras la embestía con mas fuerza - que siempre logra hechizarme._

_Cabalgó sobre ella como un hombre enfebrecido. De no haber sabido que era imposible, Sakura había creído que era la primera vez que le hacia el amor. Lo cual era lo más lejano de la realidad, ya que las hormonas de ambos se alteraban ante la cercanía del otro, que les era imposible mantener sus manos solo para ellos mismos._

_Estaba excitado, tembloroso, ardiendo. Ella se asió a sus hombros y se dejó llevar por sus rítmicas embestidas. Cuando empezaba alcanzar la cima, él le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y, atrayéndola aun más hacia sí, aceleró el ritmo. En una espiral ascendente, las contracciones fueron incrementándose, arrastrándolos hasta un orgasmo que los sacudió unánime y que arrancó gemidos jadeantes de sus gargantas. _

_Aun trataba de regular se respiración cuando el sueño la invadió, y acariciando la espalda de Shaoran que aun estaba sobre ella, se durmió._

_-Es hora de levantarse, Sakura._

_Sakura sonrió medio dormida, la boca de Shaoran la acariciaba pero cuando ella se estiro para alcanzarlo vio que el ya no estaba allí. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con él hincado a su lado y ya vestido, dedicándole una sonrisa._

_-Tenemos que irnos. _

_Sakura aun estaba rendida por las sensaciones y los recuerdos de aquella misma tarde, tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para regresar a la realidad. _

_-Ha dejado de llover- comentó Shaoran poniéndose de pie - si nos damos prisa llegaremos mucho antes de la media noche. _

_Sakura comenzó a vestirse, cuando él salió. Ella sonrió ante el gesto de querer darle un poco de privacidad algo que encontraba ilógico por la cantidad de veces que la había vito desnuda. Terminó de vestirse y recorrió con la mirada la pequeña cabaña antes de salir._

_Shaoran estaba mirando el mar, cuando sintió a los brazos de Sakura rodearlo por detrás. Respondiendo a su gesto colocando sus manos sobre las de ella. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras miraban la diminuta puesta de sol de ese día. _

_-Algún día, ya no tendrás que esconderte de tu padre- le susurró Sakura, apretando mas el cuerpo de él al de ella._

_-Es lo que deseo._

_-Solo un poco mas Shaoran- le pidió ella con la voz rota – Falta poco para que nos vayamos de aquí, cumpliremos nuestros sueños, juntos. Solo tú y yo lejos de todo esto. _

_-Solo tú y yo- repitió él._

Que lejos habían quedado ahora esas palabras.

-¿Puedes asegurar las ventanas?- le pidió Meiling –No quiero tener que recoger mañana.

El asintió y se dirigió a la primera ventana.

-No tardes en subir, te esperare despierta- insinuó ella.

-Subiré en cuanto acabe.

Diez minutos después todas las ventanas ya estaban aseguradas. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era llevar la revista que estaba viendo en la tarde a su lugar. Abrió la puerta de su estudio y midiendo la distancia hasta el escritorio la arrojó y aunque esta se hundió sobre el, un pequeño contenedor con varios marcadores, bolígrafos y plumas dentro cayó esparciendo la mayor parte de su contenido al suelo. Tentado a dejar todo como estaba estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación. Aunque seguramente mañana Meiling armara un escándalo por el gran desorden que vería ella siendo tan exagerada como lo era siempre, así resignado fue a ordenar todo. Cuando dejó el bote en su lugar no pudo evitar mirar de nueva cuenta la revista sobre el escritorio y su mano rozó la portada. Su hija ya estaba acostada y lo mas probable dormida, él subiría y jalaría las cobijas para taparla bien y después la besaría en la frente y dejaría la puerta de su habitación entre cerrada al salir. Posteriormente iría a la habitación que compartía con su esposa que lo estaría esperando para que le hiciera el amor, después de todo era siempre la misa rutina de casi todos los días. Y no hacia mal de vez en cuando romperla aunque fuera un poco.

Se sentó en el sillón verde y prendió la pequeña lámpara de lectura que había sobre su mesa de trabajo. Rápidamente se dedico a buscar las páginas que le interesaban. Miró las fotos con ansiedad, todas hablaban de lo mismo. Hermosas mujeres luciendo hermosos vestidos a juego con hermosas joyas, todo aquello que a Meiling le gustaba y deseaba, y en más de una ocasión le había pedido aunque ella sabía que no contaban con el dinero suficiente para comprarle un detalle tan costoso estaba reflejado en esas fotos. Lo único que cambiaban en algunas eran los escenarios donde posaban las modelos. Pero no le llamaba la atención las hermosas mujeres con los vestidos ni nada mas, ni siquiera los lugares de donde estaban. Sus ojos solo buscaron el nombre del fotógrafo y por fin lo encontró, _Sakura Kinomoto_. Observó ese nombre durante bastantes minutos y por un instante lo odio, cada una de esas fotos demostraba otro logro en su carrera y el abandonó de ella.

_-¿Te vas?- preguntó él._

_Sakura guardó silencio y siguió mirando hacia hacía el mar._

_-Unas fotos se me cayeron el otro día y un hombre me ayudo a recogerlas- dijo después de unos minutos – por alguna razón le gustaron y se ofreció a comprármelas. Al principio creí que me estaba jugando una broma, eran unas fotos cualquiera que había tomado en la plaza en otro día. Después pensé que estaba loco cuando me ofreció un cheque de trescientos dólares, puedes creerlo ¡dólares!- lo miró emocionada - Así que sin dudarlo se las vendí y me fui lo más rápido que pude antes de que comenzara a pensarlo mejor._

_-"__El día que fuimos a la plaza me lo volví a topar, me dijo que las fotos lo salvaron de último momento y yo no cría en que le pudieron servir. Así me mostró los bocetos de una revista que según él iba a ser publicada en unas semanas y me preguntó si tenía más fotos de la región a lo que yo respondí que si y entonces me pidió verlas, me dio su tarjeta para que le llamara en cuanto las tuviera, me dijo que estaría dos semanas mas y luego se fue." _

_Shaoran espero a que dijera algo mas, pero Sakura parecía absorta y tuvo que esperar. _

_-No pensaba llamarlo, pero había se avecinada tu cumpleaños y yo no tenia dinero para darte algo…_

_-No era necesario que me dieras algo- la interrumpió él. _

_-Lo se, pero yo quería hacerlo. Tú siempre me das algo en mis cumpleaños y te había visto mirando ese simulador de aviación, no lo pensé más y le llame__, después de todo que podría saber él de fotografía ingenuamente creí que le gustarían…_

_-No fue así- afirmó Shaoran y Sakura lo miró molesta pero le respondió._

_-No todas, pero si la mayoría. Pero esta vez me dijo que no me las compraría yo tome las fotos y estaba por irme cuando me dijo que me ofrecía algo mejor, espere desconfiada. Me pidió mi permiso para publicarlas pero bajo mi nombre a cambio me daría un anticipo por ellas y una pequeña comisión después- Shaoran la miró asombrado, y ella continuo – la revista no es muy conocida en todo el mundo, pero si en gran partes de Asia y algunas partes de Europa y pertenece a una editorial conocida. No creí lo de la comisión pero si lo del anticipo y con eso me alcanzaba para comprar tu regalo así que acepte, me hizo firmar una carta y después un formulario con mis datos. Cuando salí del café sabía que ese fue el final. _

_-Pero no lo fue ¿verdad?- preguntó con miedo por saber la respuesta. _

_-No._

_-¿Qué pasó después?- volvió a preguntar._

_-Hace cinco días llego un paquete a mi casa- Sakura lo miro a los ojos –era para mí, dentro venia una revista de geografía..._

_-¡Maldición estas hablando de National Geographic!- exclamó entre sorpresa y molestia Shaoran. _

_-Hoy especialmente estas dispuesto a interrumpir ¿no?- le preguntó con voz molesta que Shaoran la ignoro y ella continuo volviendo su vista al mar – No era de NG, pero si de ese tipo, la comencé a ver por curiosidad y algo llamó mi atención, mis fotos estaban ahí y con mi nombre debajo de ellas- Sakura sonrió – no puedes creer como me sentí, al fin algo que siempre había soñado me había pasado. Pero no fue lo único dentro venia otra vez la tarjeta del hombre que hizo posible todo esto, Wie así se llama, me pedía que me comunicara apenas su correspondencia estuviera en mis manos. Lo hice para agradecerle, fue la conversación más larga que he tenido y la que definitivamente cambio mi vida. _

_-"Para resumir, parece que a las personas de los altos rangos donde trabaja les gustaron mis fotos y quieren costearme la carrera de fotografía, pero hay dos condiciones. Una es trabajar con ellos como fotógrafa el tiempo que tarde en terminar mi carrera y más un año una vez que termine y después podre vender mi trabajo donde quiera. Y la otra es que estudie también periodismo. Pero hay un problema y creo que sabes cual es."_

_Shaoran movió la cabeza._

_-Aquí no podrás estudiar. No hay ninguna universidad en el pueblo que cuente con las ramas de estudio que te piden- señaló._

_-Esta la escuela de periodismo- corrigió ella._

_-¡Oh vamos Sakura, eso no puede considerarse una escuela!- lanzo con aridez._

_-¡Exacto!_

_-Así que te vas- ya no era una pregunta, era un afirmación._

_-Estudiare en alguna de Japón, hay muy buenas universidades y no estoy tan lejos de casa._

_Él bufó molesto._

_-Me refiero a que no estaré fuera del país- contesto con voz baja – me ofrecieron estudiar en otros países ¿sabes? Al parecer hay editoriales por casi todo el planeta._

_-¡Vaya que considerada eres Sakura! ¡Gracias!- le dijo con sarcasmo. _

_-¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo!- le espetó en la cara, su actitud comenzaba a molestarle. Shaoran no hubiera rechazado una oportunidad de habérsele presentado, no tenía porque molestarse por ello - ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?- lo encaró._

_Shaoran se puso de pie y Sakura temió que fuera a marcharse, cuando él giro y la señaló acusador con el dedo. _

_-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la persona mas egoísta? No verdad, pues bien ¡eres egoísta!- le reprochó ignorando la mueca de dolor que ella hacia – Has sido egoísta desde que eras una niña. ¡Una niña muy malcriada por cierto! Siempre esperando que todos te traten como si fueras una reina solo por ser bonita, muchos hombres están atrás de ti solo por ello ¡Y maldita sea, yo soy uno de ellos! – Con cada palabra Sakura se sentía cada vez peor – ¡Yo encabezó la lista! ¿No es así Sakura? Soy yo quien siempre cumple tus caprichos, tus deseos, hasta la más inverosímil idiotez que se te ocurre, quien solapa tus tonterías y siempre esta ahí incondicionalmente ¡Y tú no dudas ni un minuto en querer irte para cumplir tu más avaricioso deseo! No has pensado en tu familia, tus amigos, la escuela. Ni siquiera has pensado que puede ser mentira. No has pensado en... ¿mí?_

_Sakura soltó un grito ahogado que mas parecía un sollozó. _

_-¡Maldita seas Sakura!- la agarró de los hombros – Es que no sabes ya que a estas alturas que dependo de ti. Que vivo para ti, sin ti no soy mas que un despojo de ser humano. Que eres mi todo... que te amo- terminó cayendo de rodillas frente a ella y con la brazos inertes a su lado. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, sabia que Shaoran le amaba pero nunca se lo había dicho en voz alta y escucharlo y verlo como ahora termino por destrozarla, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la atrajo hacia él casi ahogándola en su abrazo – Y porque te amo como un loco, te pido que te vayas y cumplas tus sueños. _

_Ella sollozó más fuerte y se apretó más a él. _

_-¡Shaoran! ¡No Shaoran!- lloró mientras él acariciaba su espalda - ¡también te amo! Y sí irme significa perderte no voy hacerlo. _

_Shaoran no dijo nada, solo se limito a apretarla mas fuerte, aspiro el aroma de su cabello y la apartó de él. Sakura lo miró confundida con lágrimas aun en sus ojos, y quiso abrazarlo de nuevo, pero él se lo impidió tomándola de los hombros._

_-¡Vas hacerlo!- aseguro con firmeza. _

_-Shaoran- suplicó Sakura._

_Shaoran la soltó y camino hacia el mar. Miró el océano antes de girar y hablarle._

_-Encontraré la forma de llegar a ti- la sentencio –porque Sakura Kinomoto jamás te vas a librar de mi. Lo juró._

_Sakura supo que ese era el final de la discusión. Así como también supo que Shaoran cumpliría su promesa. _

Dio un fuerte suspiro y se llevó a las manos a la cabeza. Sakura se había dedicado a buscar alguna universidad lo más cerca que pudiera de la isla, pero por desgracia la mejor estaba el Tokio y era un hecho aunque ella se negara a verlo que al final allí terminaría. Él por su parte había tratado de ayudarla hasta donde él podía, prefería actuar como si nada había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo; verla hacer los preparativos de su viaje se comparaba a como si le enterraran aun cuchillo en su corazón día a día. Shaoran recordaba que las siguientes semanas a su partida no se había separado de Sakura más que lo estrictamente necesario y que por fin había comprendido que fingir que nada pasaba no cambiaba las cosas. Y siempre buscaban el más tonto pretexto para escaparse de sus obligaciones e ir a buscarla. En esas semanas habían hecho planes para poder verse en la primera oportunidad que alguno tuviera.

Prendió uno de los cigarrillos que guardaba en su pantalón y sonrió con tristeza cuando recordó el vació que sintió cuando la vio abordar ese avión que la separo de él, lo mucho que deseaba en ese momento de tomarla en brazos y sacarla del aeropuerto y el esfuerzo que hizo por sonreír cuando ella giró alegremente para decirle adiós con la mano. Lo agobiado y muerto que se sintió cuando comenzó a estudiar en la universidad lejos de ella y la carrera de periodismo que su padre le había obligado a tomar. La carga que sintió tras la repentina muerte de su padre y la profunda tristeza cuando no recibió respuesta a su carta. Que no contestara fue el golpe final a su corazón.

Terminó el cigarro y tomó la revista para seguir ojeándola cuando su mano se detuvo.

Modelando un corto vestido negro de noche en cortes geométricos, descubierto de un hombro y que mostraba el inicio de su busto, a juego con unas zapatillas negras y un bolso de raso negro. Cabello recogido en un moño y luciendo simplemente unos aretes de brillantes largos, se encontraba Sakura sujeta del brazo de un hombre a las afueras de lo que parecía un museo. Ambos sonreían, y por primera en vez en cuatro años Shaoran podía ver a Sakura mas hermosa que nunca aunque fuera por medio de un papel.

Se quedó mirando la imagen, era de noche y había mucha gente vestida con elegancia alrededor de ella y su acompañante, al parecer estaba en un evento social de mucha importancia, la cámara había logrado captar la imagen de lejos de un actor reconocido. Había luces por todas partes y fotógrafos. Shaoran la miró una vez mas. Ahora era todo una mujer, sus curvas se marcaban perfectamente con ese ajustado vestido y se veía mas alta con los tacones que llevaba, sus facciones habían madurado y ya no quedaba ningún rasgo de niña. Sus pómulos eran finos y su piel se veía de seda y esos ojos que más de una vez lo habían hechizado parecían mirarlo fijamente y burlarse de él.

Shaoran cerró los ojos angustiados. Sakura lucia como una de las modelos que ella fotografiaba, posaba para la cámara con toda naturalidad como si ya estuviera acostumbrada y posiblemente así era. No pudo evitar mirar a su acompañante, aquel hombre blanco, alto y delgado que vestía de forma implacable y que parecía recién salido de las páginas de revistas de moda; disipaba arrogancia y dinero por todas partes y Shaoran tuvo que reconocer con tristeza que la vida de Sakura era mil veces mejor que la suya. Se le veía feliz, sofisticada y elegante por donde sea que la mirara, y compartía ese porte de arrogancia que su acompañante.

Si aun tenía dudas de que todo lo que había hecho Sakura no había valido la pena, ahí estaba su respuesta. Secretamente había deseado en muchas ocasiones que Sakura fracasara y regresara a la isla con su familia y con él. Solo ahora se daba cuanta que eso nunca pasaría. Ella había continuado con su vida y cada vez mas estaba mas lejos de donde había empezado.

Cualquier esperanza que tuviera de que ella regresara, ya no existía. Sakura jamás regresaría.

-Papi ¿Estas llorando?

Dirigió su mirada asustada a la puerta y vio a su pequeña hija vestida con su pijama mirándolo con curiosidad. La niña entró sin pedir permiso y camino hasta quedar enfrente de él.

Shaoran la tomo en brazos y la sentó en su regazo. La pequeña Rima palmeo las mejillas de su padre y Shaoran entonces recordó que la niña había mencionado que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó arrugando su frente – Mis compañeros de clases dicen que si un hombre llora ya no es hombre ¿Tú ya no eres hombre?

Shaoran se río ante las ocurrencias que decía su hija.

-Tu lloras ¿verdad?- su hija asintió con la cabeza – Y cada vez que lo haces no dejas de ser una niña ¿no es así?

-Si- respondió con alegría.

-Entonces si yo lo hago no dejo de ser hombre.

-Supongo- respondió confundida.

Shaoran miró la inocencia que trasmitían los ojos castaños de su hija y no pudo impedir imaginárselos de color verde.

Las ganas de gritar de dolor eran muy grandes.

-No es malo que un hombre llore Rima, no deja de ser un chico por ello. Lloramos porque también sentimos lo que se siente nuestro corazón.

-Yo me siento feliz- dijo con una risa –Pero tú, estas triste.

Shaoran sabia que la perspicaz de su hija en un futuro iba a ocasionar problemas si seguía diciendo todo lo que pensaba. Y también sabia que de nada ganaba mentirle, solo lograría enfadarla.

-Lo estoy- corroboró.

-¿Por qué estas triste, papi?

No decir mentiras, era una regla que le había enseñado a Rima. Pero como decirle que recordó al que era la persona más importante en su vida.

-Me acorde de alguien especial- respondió. Después de todo era una verdad… a medias.

-¡Que bonita!- exclamó Rima y Shaoran fijo la vista en la revista que sostenía su hija -¡Parece una princesa! ¿Ya vista su vestido y los aretes? ¡Son muy bonitos!

Y aunque había mas fotos de personas que habían asistido al evento en la pagina, Rima pasaba su mano sobre todo lo que tenía puesto Sakura.

-Es Sakura Kinomoto- soltó inesperadamente mientras veía nuevamente la imagen de Sakura.

-¿Kinomoto? ¿Ella es la hija de los abuelos Kinomoto?- preguntó sorprendida.

Shaoran se comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con la conversación, pero aun así respondió.

-Si, es ella.

-Es hermosa- susurró.

Shaoran se mantuvo en silencio.

-Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella- soltó de repente.

-¿Creí que querías ser como tu mamá?- le recordó.

-Pero yo quiero ser rica y famosa- dijo asiendo pucheros.

Shaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Aun eres una niña. Todavía hay tiempo- aseguró –Ahora a la cama- propuso mientras guardaba la revista y apagaba las luces.

En cuanto dijo las palabras Rima se asió fuertemente a su padre y Shaoran sonrió cansado, era la cuarta noche que Rima no dormía porque tenía pesadillas.

-¿Quieres dormir con mamá y conmigo?

Ella lo miro a través se sus espesas pestañas con alegría.

-De acuerdo- dijo cargándola – ¿Y Rima?

-¿Si papi?- preguntó bostezando.

-¿Podemos no decirle a mamá nada de lo que hablas aquí? Sera nuestro secreto.

-¡Si!- respondió emocionada.

-Bien. Entonces no hay que decirle nada a mamá- y cerró la puerta cargando a su hija.

Y por primera vez agradecía que Rima quisiera dormir con ellos. Porque esta noche dudaba que fuera capaz de poder hacer el amor con Meiling sin pensar en Sakura.

Y se juró a si mismo que desde mañana, se dedicaría a su esposa y a su hija. Sakura había seguido con su vida, era feliz y tenía un novio rico. Era tiempo de olvidarla y ser feliz con lo que tenía.

Una esposa que lo amaba y una hija que lo adoraba. Si era un buen inicio para comenzar a ser feliz.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! Pues bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta nueva historia. Estoy tratando de actualizar todas mis historias lo más pronto posible y ¿adivinen que? Creo que estoy por muy buen camino. Así que espero tener lista Mi Mejor Enemigo pronto. Bien pasando a otro tema, espero y este capitulo les agrade y por lo menos en esta historia no odien a Shaoran a muerte… al menos no todavía. Bueno me despido es de madrugada y quiero dormir un poco, de verdad que mis ojos prácticamente ****se cierran por si solos. **

**Mis agradecimientos a las personitas que mostraron interés en esta historia las invito a seguir leyéndola. Y ya saben cualquier comentario solo un dar clic en el botón verde. Ahora si me despido. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Celebriant O. D.**

"**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" **

**P.D.: Perdonad mis faltas de ortografía. **


End file.
